A light distribution of a head lamp for a vehicle in the related art is based on a pattern formed by a low-beam and a high-beam. A variable light distribution system for a vehicle is also known, in which a light distribution pattern of a head lamp of a vehicle is changed by imaging the forward area of the vehicle using a camera and driving an optical component such as, for example, a shade or a reflector based on the image data of the camera.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-218155 discloses a technology in which an additional light distribution pattern is formed above a cut-off line by further providing a light source in a head lamp to increase the functionality of a low-beam. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-119661 discloses a technology in which a plurality of light distribution control lamps and motors are provided, and the irradiation ranges of the light distribution control lamps are changed by controlling the motors based on the image data of a camera.